ABCD: Moonlight
by fujin of shadows
Summary: The one you love last is the one you love the most. They were not each other's first love, but they are each other's last. A Drabble that starts from A to Z regarding the relationship between Tsuna and Chrome, detailing their romance. A 2796 fic.


_**ABCD: MOONLIGHT**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own**_ _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

* * *

 **ALLURE**

Chrome was not the prettiest girl that Tsuna had ever seen, but she was the most alluring.

Tsuna could still recall the day he had first laid eyes upon the girl that had fought for him in the Mist Ring Battle and during the conflict in the Future that would never be.

There was an allure to the girl that had pressed her lips upon his cheeks.

The girl's allure made his heart beat in ways that Kyoko's beauty could not.

 **BEAUTY**

The first time Chrome saw Tsuna, she had honestly felt jealous.

No boy should have any right to be that pretty.

The first time Chrome saw Tsuna use his flames, her breath was caught to her throat.

Those flames were the most beautiful sight that she had ever seen.

 **CASUAL**

The romance between Tsuna and Chrome started casually.

It started with Chrome brewing Tsuna coffee every morning before the day starts.

It started with Tsuna taking Chrome to lunch every Thursday.

It started with a friendly kiss on each other's cheeks whenever they meet.

It started with Tsuna secretly listening to Chrome singing when said girl was unaware of his presences whenever she indulges in her secret hobby.

It started with Chrome accompanying Tsuna in his all-nighters when the workload dump on his lap was just too much for him to finish for a single day.

It started with Tsuna assuring Chrome that she has a place in his family, even though Mukuro permanently took the position as his Mist Guardian.

It started with Chrome comforting Tsuna after his two particularly heartbreaking breakups.

And their romance officially started as the two share their first kiss in one particularly misty day as the sun set, with Tsuna casually asking Chrome if she wanted to go out with him, with Chrome answering with equal casualness.

 **DANCE**

All eyes were on them as they dance with each other for what seems like the fortieth time in the evening.

Tsuna and Chrome could feel the eyes of hundreds of people following every move they make.

They couldn't bring themselves to care.

The only thing that matters is that they are in each other's arms, enjoying their evening with each other.

In their minds, at this moment, no one exist but them.

The only thing that matters to them is each other, the sound of music echoing in the ballroom, and the solace that they find in each other's hold as they waltz through the sound of music.

They dance through the night in their own little world, a world in which only they existed.

A world where nothing matters but the two of them.

 **ESCAPE**

Regardless of Tsuna's ability to adapt to the craziness of his family, there are days in which he wanted to get away from it all.

Get away from Mafia, from the insanity of his family, from the expectations put upon his shoulders because of the title bestowed upon him.

And Tsuna's escape from his daily dose of insanity came from Chrome.

Regardless of how exhausted he is or how stress he is, Tsuna had always felt comfort and relief whenever he is with his lover.

Chrome always had a calming effect on him, even before he had viewed her as a possible love interest.

 **FAITH**

Tsuna can hear the whispers regarding his wife behind his back.

Tsuna could hear the rumors smearing his wife in his own household.

Tsuna could hear accusation of infidelity against Chrome. Accusations of Chrome bedding his Mist Guardian behind his back. Accusation of Chrome seducing him at the orders of her master, Mukuro. To ensnare the Vongola Decimo at his behest to soften his mind and heart for the day Mukuro would attempt to possess him.

Tsuna always ignored those whispers and rumors to the best of his ability.

Tsuna have faith his wife would remain loyal.

Tsuna trusted Chrome more than anyone in the family.

And Chrome rewarded that faith in kind.

 **GUARDIAN**

It took Tsuna's entire self-control not to show his displeasure when Chrome was overlooked as his Mist Guardian over Mukuro.

Yes, Mukuro was the superior illusionist.

Yes, Chrome agreed with the arrangement.

But Tsuna resented the arrangement.

True, Tsuna considered Mukuro family, but it was Chrome who stood by his side in every trial that he faced in his way to being Vongola Decima.

Mukuro may have offered his assistance in those trials, but Chrome faced those trials from the get go with him.

For Chrome to be overlook in such a way left a bitter taste in Tsuna's mouth.

 **HIDE**

When Tsuna started to take his relationship with Chrome seriously, he was taken aside by his former tutor and confident Reborn.

Reborn already knew where the relationship between Tsuna and Chrome was heading, and although he was happy for his student finally finding a woman that can accept the craziness in his life, he knew that a union between the two would not be met well.

Knowing that, Reborn advised Tsuna to hide his relationship with Chrome, for the safety of his would be lover and for the sake of the Vongola.

The moment Reborn suggested hiding his budding relationship with Chrome signalled the first serious fist fight between the two.

In Tsuna's mind, hiding his relationship with Chrome is the same as saying that he was ashamed of her.

And Tsuna was not ashamed of having her, of falling in love with her.

In fact, he felt blessed to have such a wonderful woman as his lover.

To hide their relationship is to dishonor her, and Tsuna would not do such a thing.

Therefore, Tsuna struck Reborn for even saying such a think, and Reborn retaliated.

Tsuna won the fistfight though.

For Reborn's part, he was torn between pride and annoyance.

It figures that it would take him insulting his student's woman for his dame-student to beat in a semi-serious fight.

 **INTEND**

If there was one thing that Tsuna regretted, it is not pursuing Chrome earlier.

Looking back, Chrome was a much more ideal partner than his two previous girlfriends.

Kyoko and Haru may have stood behind him for most of the challenges that he had face, but Chrome was the one who stood with and beside him in most of those trials and challenges.

Chrome could and would have stood beside him while Kyoko and Haru would shy away from the more dangerous elements that he had to faced as the Vongola Boss.

Tsuna regretted that he had not seen something that is so obvious right in front of him, wasting years that he could have spent with her in his arms.

Tsuna fully intends to make up for lost time.

 **JEALOUSY**

Chrome did her best to control her jealousy as she watches her lover interact with countless women, each of them vying for his attention.

The one-eyed girl knew that her lover would not stray from her, that he would not look at another woman while she held his heart in her hand.

She knew her Tsu-kun would never dishonor her in any way.

She trusted her Tsu-kun.

But if another cunt tried to flash her lover an eyeful of their breasts, heads would roll.

 **KING**

When Chrome agreed to married Tsuna, she knew that she would be marrying a King.

A king that did not possess a crown nor a scepter, but she knew that her husband-to-be was a king, and he is a magnificent King.

A King that inspired men by his actions and will.

A king that she is proud to call her boss, lover, and future husband.

With determination, Chrome would better herself to stand beside him.

 **LIVE**

Nagi fell in love with Mukuro due to him giving her a new life.

As Chrome, she experience a way of life that was both hectic and dangerous but also rewarding and fulfilling.

Chrome fell in love with Tsuna due to him giving her a reason to live.

As the lover and eventual wife of the Tenth Vongola Boss, Chrome experience the joys of life that she did not experience as Nagi or Dokuro Chrome.

Nagi may loved Mukuro with all her hearth.

But Chrome love Tsuna with all of her being.

 **MOONLIGHT**

Xanxus had the Flames of Wrath, a combination of his Sky flames and his Storm flames.

Tsuna, as the years go by, discovered that he has secondary Sun Flames.

Combining those Sun Flames with his Sky Flames created the Flames of Moonlight.

Those flames magnify the unique properties of both of his flames, both the Harmonization Factor and Activation properties of his respective flames.

With the use of his unique flames, Tsuna was able to assist Shamal in transplanting organs to his Chrome.

With the Flames of Moonlight magnifying the Activation properties of his Sun flames, the organs transplanted into Chrome adapted to her body with relative ease, as if those organs were hers in the first place.

 **NIGHT**

Tsuna and Chrome, for being husband and wife, spends most of their mornings and afternoons apart.

Tsuna has his responsibility as Vongola Decimo and Chrome is being tortured/tutored by Reborn to be a Donna.

When the sun is up, Tsuna and Chrome barely see each other outside their breakfast and lunch times.

When the moon is up though, and the blanket of night shrouds the world, the two are barely apart.

Whether they would spend the night in Tsuna's office working, or in the library reading or just talking, or out in the town for a date, or in their own bed making love or just holding each other, Tsuna and Chrome are never apart during nighttime.

 **OATH**

When Tsuna first kissed Chrome, he made an oath to himself to make this relationship work.

When Tsuna took Chrome in their first date, he swore to give the girl the best time of his life.

When Tsuna took Chrome's maidenhead, he swore to himself that he would make experience pleasant for his lover.

When Tsuna proposed to Chrome, Tsuna swore that he make the one-eyed girl the happiest woman in the world.

When Tsuna married Chrome, Tsuna made an oath to treasure her always.

Every oath that Tsuna made regarding Chrome, he fulfilled without fail.

 **PREGNANT**

When Chrome announces her pregnancy to the family, Tsuna became even more overprotective over his wife.

Chrome's ability to bare children was one of the factors that made Tsuna's union with Chrome questionable in the eyes of the Vongola and its allies.

It was well documented that spent her teens without most of her internal organs, and that made most of the more conservative families question the wisdom of the Decimo marrying such a woman, with some even pushing Tsuna to divorce his wife in favor of a woman that can certainly, without question, bare him children.

Therefore, when Chrome announced her pregnancy to the family, to Vongola and its allies, that moment solidified and legitimized their union as husband and wife in the eyes of the more stringent families.

It also painted a large target on Chrome back, an even larger target over the previous one, as well as a target on their unborn child.

In those Nine Months, Tsuna was like the devil in the protection of his wife and unborn child.

In those Nine Months, Tsuna was the very picture of a ruthless and heartless Mafia Boss.

The families that targeted Chrome, and to a lesser extent, Vongola, were eradicated personally by Tsuna.

The man known as the Sky Saint showed his fangs to the underworld in the defense of his wife and unborn child.

Xanxus, Reborn, Hibari, and even Mukuro were impress, but slightly disturbed at how demonic Tsuna was in those nine months.

It was quite telling when Xanxus himself had to yell at Tsuna for going too far in the protection of the Vongola, by proxy.

When Chrome gave birth to healthy young boy after those Nine Months, the Mafia world exhaled in relief knowing that the ruthless Sky Devil would once again become the Sky Saint, a relatively harmless and forgiving, in comparison, Mafia Boss.

Three years after the birth of their eldest, Vongola Heir, the Mafia world once again held their breath when Chrome announced her second pregnancy, and Tsuna once again donned the Sky Devil Persona.

 **QUEEN**

Reborn, and many more in the family, were against Tsuna marrying Chrome.

Reborn had even stated that Chrome was not the Donna that Vongola wanted or needed.

Reborn, his own father, and the Ninth had even proposed a list of acceptable wives for him to go over.

They even said that if he wanted the one-eyed girl as a lover, he could take her as a mistress.

And Tsuna had physically threw them out of his property for those asinine proposal.

He had given his life to Vongola, an organization, a famiglia that he did not want to have in the first place. He had sacrificed everything that he is for the famiglia.

Concerning on who his wife and lover is, he would be selfish.

Chrome may not be the matriarch that the Vongola wanted or needed, but she was the Queen that Tsuna desired and craved.

 **RING**

Chrome wore two rings, one in each hand.

In her right hand, she wore the wedding band that she shared with Tsuna, her husband.

In her left hand, she wore the Mist Ring that Tsuna gave her after she relinquishes the Vongola Mist Gear to Mukuro.

Each ring held great significance for her.

The wedding band meant that she is the wife of the man that she wanted and desire to spend the rest of her days with.

The Mist Ring, a ring that Talbot personally made with Tsuna's blood as the catalyst, was her husband's gift to her before they were even in a relationship, signifying that she is worthy to stand beside him as one of his precious and cherish Elements.

Chrome valued her rings, as they are a constant reminded that she was fortunate to have a husband as loving as Tsuna.

 **SULLIED**

Chrome was often tease at how safe and intact her virtue is with Tsuna as her husband.

Chrome had even heard some women pitying her for having such a boring lover.

Tsuna, after all, is a shy, innocent, and courteous person that would not do anything that would compromise her virtue.

In a way, that is correct.

Tsuna is a shy, innocent, and courteous young man, and he would not do anything that would make her uncomfortable to sate his own pleasure.

Fortunately, in Chrome's mind, that does not include the times when Tsuna is performing his marital duties.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is an excellent lover.

Chrome often times laughed in the privacy of her mind when her female friends lamented at how unsullied her virtue is because of her husband's nature.

Chrome was often tempted to tell them that her virtue was not the only thing being sullied when her husband takes her to their bed.

 **THANKFUL**

When Tsuna was falling for Chrome, he found himself very thankful that Mukuro did not have any interest in Chrome romantically.

Tsuna knew that if Mukuro even showed a slight indication that he was interested in Chrome romantically; he would have never had a chance with her.

Inversely, Chrome was thankful that Kyoko and Haru were not strong enough to stomach the necessities of being the partner of a Mafia Boss.

Chrome knew that if those two had just a bit of steel in their spine, she would not have been the wife of her dear Boss.

Together, they were thankful that even though they were not each other's first loves, they still ended up together.

They both found the greatest of joy in each other's arms.

 **UNDERSTANDING**

Tsuna is happy having Chrome as his wife, but she was not his first love.

Chrome wasn't even his second.

Regardless, Tsuna is more than content having Chrome stand by him as his wife.

Kyoko may have been his first love, and his time with Haru might have been enjoyable, but those two were not Chrome.

They were incapable of understanding him as he became more entrench in the Mafia World.

Tsuna was viewed as a weak and naive Boss in the Mafia, incapable of doing what is necessary for his Family to succeed, but he can be as ruthless and sadistic as the worst of them when provoke.

This side of him scared his two previous lovers.

It did not affect Chrome whatsoever.

Chrome understood that in the world that they now live in, embracing your dark side is necessary.

Chrome's capacity to understand the lengths Tsuna is willing to go to protect the famiglia cemented her status as the Vongola Donna, at least in Tsuna's eyes.

 **VOICE**

Tsuna's approached in bedding Chrome is peculiar, and he often wonders if he is abnormal because of this particular quirk of his.

Tsuna had first become attracted to Chrome because of her voice.

True, Chrome is an alluring woman with a figure of a supermodel.

That was all well and good, but Tsuna had always found Chrome's voice seductive and addictive.

The less said at how wild he becomes at the sound of Chrome singing the better.

The first time they made love, Tsuna was aroused and hard the entire night at the many sounds that Chrome produced from her lips as he touches and takes her.

The sound of Chrome's moans, whimpers, growls, screams were a pleasant orchestra to his senses.

Tsuna had only been satisfied when Chrome's voice gave out in their first night together.

Subsequently, every time they had sex, Chrome's voice was always hoarse the morning after considering the many attempts of her husband to coax numerous sounds from her.

And Tsuna had coax sounds from Chrome that she did not know she was capable of.

The limping was also a consequence of their lovemaking, but being unable to speak for an entire day was a much more obvious indicator that Tsuna had touched her the previous night.

 **WEDDING**

Both Tsuna and Chrome could remember the day they wed.

They could remember the day because they were the only once in attendance in their wedding day.

Their first wedding day.

Their first wedding, not the official one, was merely between them, no friends, no family, no witnesses, just them.

It was after a mission.

A simple, routine mission that took them in an Old, rustic Italian town.

A storm had hit the town and this forced the couple to take shelter in an old, abandoned, and ruined church.

Tsuna and Chrome spend the night alone in that church.

And in that church, under the sound of the pouring rain and roaring thunder, Tsuna guided Chrome to the altar.

Tsuna did not know why but he wanted to have Chrome stand beside him under the altar of God.

Under the gaze of the Christian and Catholic God, Tsuna gave his vows to Chrome:

"Dokuro Chrome, you are the woman of my dreams. You are my partner and my confidant. With you by my side, I feel complete. With you holding me, I feel as if I could take on the world. You make me happy just by standing beside me. You complete me by just existing. You are the Mist to my Sky. For as long as I draw breathe, for as long as my heart beats, I will love you, hold you and honor you."

And Chrome, with tears in her eyes, did the same.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are the man of my dreams. You are my best friend, my most precious person. I feel bless that you want to spend the rest of your days with me. I feel fortunate that you look at me and see someone desirable. You make me feel important and love, and for that, I am grateful. You make me so happy. You are my Sky. For as long as I exist, for as long as this body has a pulse, I stay beside you, with fidelity and loyalty to you and you alone. I love you."

As they finish exchanging their vows, they sealed their promise with a kiss.

It was a magnificent wedding.

 **XENIAL**

At formal gatherings, Chrome would always be xenial with their guests.

Yes, Chrome knows that most of the women, and some of the men, that exchange pleasantries with her would sooner stab her in the back and replace her at the side of her husband at the drop of the hat than be civil with her, but she did not show her displeasure.

She was the wife of the Vongola Decimo, and there are expectations that she needs to fulfill.

And being cordial with their less than agreeable allies is one of them.

Still, if they step out of line, Chrome was very willing to show them why Tsuna chose her as his wife beyond her ability to arouse him.

She was, after all, his former Mist Guardian.

 **YEARN**

Often times, Tsuna cursed his Guardians for adding work in his already considerable workload.

It was already difficult running Vongola without his Guardians adding more paperwork because of their inability to act their age and their disregard for collateral damage.

Tsuna was particularly displeased with his Guardians the most whenever he is forced to work overnight to sort out the mess that they made for him.

In those nights, he yearned to be with his wife.

Chrome was calming and loving, and Tsuna preferred to bed his wife than to clear up the mess of his Guardians.

 **ZEPHYR**

Zephyr was the name that Tsuna gave his first son with Chrome.

When asked why Tsuna would give such a name to his first born and heir, Tsuna would merely smile and tell them that looking at his son made him remember Chrome and the primary feeling that she invoke upon him.

Chrome was like a soft, gentle breeze.

Chrome is the wind that guides him back home.

Suffice to say, most of the family had told, more like order, Chrome to name their next children and to ignore his Dame-Husband.

Dutifully, Chrome named the twin girls that followed Zephyr without Tsuna's input.

Chrome named her daughters Miya and Maya.

* * *

 _ **I am rusty and needs some flexing.**_

 _ **Will return to Mahouka and other stories after sorting out workload from work.**_

 _ **My real life is cutting down my time for writing.**_

 _ **This is a rush job to jog my head of ideas.**_

 _ **Sorry for the quality.**_


End file.
